You're Never Alone
by rayestar15
Summary: A group of 6 get sucked in the game world and must figure out how and why they are there! along the way, they also try to figure out their developing feelings towards their crushes. SonicxOC, KnucklesxOC, LuigixOC, BowserxOC, TurboxOC, Wreck-it RalphxOC. This is kind of inspired by the story "Ready Player Three" by Lulucalliope (read it it's AWESOME! not finished, but Awesome!)
1. Chapter 1

Ok, hello fellow readers! Rayestar is here to enchant you with this story! So, before I begin, I just want to say that I will not thoroughly explain the background information of each and every character (simply because there is 6 OCs … too much) so if you want to learn more about them, go the following link here: gallery/45842416. So, enjoy "You're Never Alone" …

You know those moments when you feel that you are utterly alone and that there is no one who can help you get out of your dilemma? Well, that would be the cases of 6 girls who seem to struggle in their lives, only having each other for support. They aren't always together, however, and when they are alone they have no one to help them, to confirm them that everything would be alright. Yup, just the 6 of them …

They are all seniors attending high school in Miami, Florida and face the world alone together, now suffering through the most treacherous torture: English Class.

Gwendolyn was dozing off in her seat, golden eyes struggling to stay open and short brown hair falling in her face as her head tilts back and forward begging for rest. Her friend, Daria, seemed to be struggling with her red eyes and purple ponytail as well. Alexia kept her head up, blue eyes at the teacher and long, waist length orange hair loose, as well as Teralyn, who was also taking notes, light lavender eyes glancing back and forth from the teacher to her notebook through her glasses and dark red waist length hair in a braid that slightly swung in movement. Eden held her head in her hand, looking at the teacher with dark brown eyes and playing with her short blonde hair every once in a while. Bellatrix wasn't even paying attention and was too busy focusing her light blue eyes drawing her favorite couple from Soul Eater, Maka Albarn and Soul Eater, (even though she wasn't anywhere near as good at drawing as Eden), her 2 braided ponytails sometimes getting in her face when she titled her head down for a better glance of her work .

The group of six waited for the bell to ring, signifying that its lunch time. Tick tock tick tock tick tock … RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG GGGGGGGGG! "FINALLY, LUNCH TIME! LET'S GO!" Bellatrix yelled as she ran for the lunch line, as usual. The other 5 followed suit and they all got their lunch and sat at a table, chit chatting and eating. "So, who is excited about tonight?! I love when we have a slumber party over the weekend!" said Bellatrix, who chowed down on her burger. "Yeah, and we finally get to watch Wreck-it Ralph. I've been wanting to see that movie." Eden replied, drinking her white milk … she hated chocolate. "Yeah, I want to see the racing scenes. They seem awesome!" said Alexia, who has a special connection to racing. Daria added "I just want to get away from the house and avoid being scolded for losing last week's basketball game … again. *sigh*". Teralyn simply listened with Gwendolyn, both quietly eating their food. Though they didn't speak, the others knew they were excited too.

Suddenly, Teralyn's head was met with a meatball and everyone turned around to see Serenity, most popular bitch in the school, along with her stereotypical pose, who follow her like if she's a goddess that blessed them with extra privileges. The group laughed at them a Teralyn tried her best to wipe off any tomato sauce that remained, while Gwendolyn and Daria got up and walked over. Daria started off by saying "Hey, I think you owe Tera an apology!" arms crossed over her white and purple track shirt. "You're right. I'm sorry … sorry that such disgusting, moronic creatures like you guys even exist, especially with the same rights as us special people. You guys shouldn't be able to do what we do … maybe I should be president to fix that one day." She replied with a smirk on her face, black curly hair shimmering in the sunlight. "Well, how about we see just how special you really are!" Gwendolyn said, pulling up her short sleeves on her black T-shirt. Serenity cowered away, one of her followers, whom was a big guy, saying "You want a fight, cause I'll give you a fight." Not afraid of him towering over her, she said "Bring it on, chubby!" she said as they were about to brawl. Daria got between the 2 fighters, grabbing Gwendolyn's arm "don't Gwen. It's not worth it and we don't want you missing the sleep over tonight just because of detention. Gwen huffed, but loosened her tense state, walking away from the bitchy group back to their friends, who were either consoling a sad Teralyn or still helping look for any tomato sauce.

"Don't worry about them Tera. They're just a bunch of jack-asses." Gwen said, her choice of vocabulary in her occasional times of speech being funny enough to make Teralyn feel better. Daria joined in by saying "Yeah, besides we should be excited about tonight! I love when it's just the six of us." "It's always been just the six of us." Eden replied, throwing out her food out as the others followed. The bell rang, ending lunch and showing that they need to separate to their classes. Sadly, they only had English class together, the only class they have with the most boring teacher ever!

After the other classes finished, it was time to go home. Each girl separated, but agreed to meet at Teralyn's house. Alexia arrived home to find her mother working on the computer. "hey mom, I'm home. I'll be getting ready to sleep over." Her mom replies "There are no boys coming, right? You know how many times I've told you about men being little sleeze-balls who only use you and then ditch you when they no longer want you!" "I know mom and no, it's just me, Tera, Gwen, Dee, Bella, and Ed." Alexia replied in a dull voice, heading for her room.

Bellatrix burst through the door and did a twirl, her black skirt flowing with such grace, as she yelled "HELLO I'M HOME!" no one replied, indicating that she was alone … again. Bellatrix sighed and went to the kitchen to find a note that said "hello honey, your mother and I are working late, but you go head over to your friend's house and enjoy that sleep over" on the fridge. Bellatrix then went to her room to pack, trudging along the way in the big, empty house.

Daria entered her house after running the long distance from school to her house. She was panting lightly, but not to an extreme. She tried to sneak by her parents to her room, but she wasn't so lucky. They blocked her path from her room, staring at her with blue and green eyes … not her eyes. Yes, she lived with step-parents who always push her beyond her limits. Her mother was the first to speak "honey, before you pack to waste time with your friends, why don't you practice a few rounds of basketball so that the losing streak doesn't continue?" and before Daria can reject, they pushed her outside. She grumbled under her breath and shot a few rounds until they let her in to pack.

Gwendolyn slowly walks on her way to her home-the orphanage. On her way, she bumps into someone and falls. She looks up to see it was the big guy from earlier who challenged her. He glanced at her and immediately stared at her, cracking his knuckles "You ready to finish what we started, or are you too scared to fight me?" once he said the word "scared", Gwendolyn snapped and punched him in the face, knocking him off his feet. "I. am .Not! SCARED! FEEL MY WRATH ASSHOLE!" and the 2 fought, sending endless amounts of punches, kicks, and pain to the other until Gwendolyn pinned her arms on the floor by the big guy. He looked down with an evil smirk, but that was wiped off his face when Gwen made the final blow, kneeing him there _hard_! He fell off her and held himself there as she got up, glanced down in ager, and continued home to pack with a bruise on her cheek.

Eden walked into her house, telling her mom that she was home. Eden went ahead and packed, but had extra time before she had to leave, so she began to work on her sculpture made of metal, trying to do something with the elements. Her mother walked in, but scoffed at what her daughter was doing. "Eden, you should try to do something more productive in your spare time instead of wasting time on metal trash." But Eden replied "well, dad would've been ok with it. H e taught me how to do this after all." "well, I wish he hadn't because I notice that your grades have been dropping. You are at a C average now and you shouldn't waste time on this!" "well, I like to do this! It's my talent!" "well, it's a pretty useless talent. Maybe you should find another. I'll be in my room, but yell when you leave." And with that her mother left, leaving a depressed Eden to continue her work.

Teralyn was busy setting up everything for the grand sleep over. "sleeping bags … check. Popcorn and endless supply of junk food … check. Wreck-it Ralph … check. Well, that seems to be it." And Teralyn flew on the couch, deciding to play some Tomb Raider before her friends came. She lived alone since her parents died when she was young and she started living by herself, working to pay rent and getting help financially from her neighbor, Oscar. Teralyn sighed as she thought about how earlier on her way home she had seen families pass by, kids hugging their daddies and kissing their mommies. She wishes she had someone to share that kind of affection with. It sounded nice. Until then, she would settle with her besties.

It was 6:00 p.m. Time for the sleep over! All the girls arrived at Teralyn's house, coming in to find a mountain of junk for them to last the weekend, 6 sleeping bags, and a flat screen t.v paused on Tomb Raider. "Sorry guys, I was playing while waiting. Lara Croft is just so bad ass." Tera said as the 5 settled down. They all were about to chat when Alexia stated "Gwen, where did you get that bruise?" and everyone turned to Gwen to see the purple bruise. "I bumped into that jerk from earlier and we fought. I may have a bruise on my cheek, but he has one on his kiwis for sure." She replied with a devious smirk. They all laughed and then got to watching the movie. "finally, we get to watch Wreck-it Ralph!" was Bellatrix's comment before it started.

By the time it was over, they were all cheering, Bellatrix crying tears of joy. "That was so *sniff* BEAUTIFUL!" and they laughed at her child-like behavior. "Man, that turbo was pretty crazy and creepy when a cyborg *shudder* but he is a pretty good racer" said Alexia. Bellatrix added "True, but oh my god that Felix guy was so ADORABLE! And him and sergeant Calhoun are PERFECT together!" and they all made their own comments. While they gorged in food and continued speaking, they failed to notice that the television was on a glitch screen and by the time they did notice, it was too late.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" yelled Eden as they all stared at the glitch scene turn into a blue swirling vortex. Oh and the worst part is that once it appeared, it started sucking everything in, like a vacuum, so the girls struggled to hold on. Bellatrix had almost fallen in, if Gwendolyn had not grabbed her first. "DON'T LET GO GWEN!" she yelled as Gwen stared at her, confirming her with it. Alexia and Daria hid in the other corner of the room opposite to Gwendolyn and Bellatrix and Eden and Teralyn held onto the couch, holding onto each other. "WHAT'S GOING ON?" Daria yelled as the force only got stronger. "I DON'T KNOW!" Eden yelled back. It continued to get stronger until Bellatrix felt herself slip out of Gwen's grip and she fell in. "BELLA! NO!" Gwendolyn yelled, only for her to slip as well and fall in. " GWEN, BELLA!" Daria yelled as she had tried to reach out for them, but failed and ended up getting sucked in herself. "DEE!" the remaining 3 yelled and the force only got stronger until the remaining 3 soon slipped and fell themselves. 6 screams were the last things that were heard before the vortex closed, only leaving the mess behind.

YAY, CHAPTER 1 DONE! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, and welcome back to You're Never Alone by me, Rayestar! now, i hope you have seen my pics on me deviantart account, but if you haven't, just search me up under the same pseudonym, Rayestar15! i will be happy to know that you have a visual as to how the characters look like (the code forms aren't really a big part in this story, but i wanted to do it anyway based on their crushes. maybe that will be put in another time, but i'm still debating.) so, let's see where the 6 end up now!

"ugh, my fucking head. where are we?" was the first words out of Gwendolyn's mouth as she winced in the light. obviously not a morning person. she looked to see the rest of her friends wake from unconsciousness, finding themselves in an alleyway with the sun blinding their sights. "damn, i don't know. how did we get here?" Eden replied, rubbing her eyes so she could see better. "would you believe me if i said we were sucked in by i vortex through Teralyn's television?" Bellatrix commented as she slowly got up with the rest, stretching away the pain, wincing in the process. "not if i wasn't there, no. but i saw it with my own eyes. thanks alot Tera." Alexia added with fake anger as she sent a fake glare at Teralyn, who lifted her arms and said "hey, it's not my fault! it's never done that before anyway!" and with that, all girls finished stretching and started walking out of the alleyway.

"hey, look at that over there! looks like some kind of arcade!" said Daria as she began to run over, leaving the others behind in the dust with her speed. "HEY, wait up Dee!" yelled Bellatrix as the other 5 caught up. They decided to enter this building and look around. children ran left and right, rushing over to the many various games that were displayed out in the open to be used. The 6 walked to another area of the arcade where tables were and sat down. There, they began to notice something quite peculiar.

"hey guys. have you noticed anything weird about this place? it seems familiar." Bellatrix brought up and soon everyone was looking around. "now that you mention it, yeah a little bit. why don't we walk around and see if anything rings a bell?" Eden offered and they all agreed. so, they got up and started walking around the arcade, filled with loud blasting sounds and Dance Dance Revolution music. they passed by a Guitar Hero game as some 9 year old played "Cliffs of Dover" on expert with such grace and ease. There was even a section for Mario Go-Karts and Sonic Adventures and yes, a secluded computer section where you can play online RPG games online like Eden Eternal, Runescape, Minecraft, or even Roblox and War of Worldcraft as well as other games like Portal or Slender Man. There is also a counter against the wall, the other side filled with plentiful rubber balls, plastic toys, plushies of Sonic, Mario, Luigi, Tails, Wheatley, and other famous video games characters. Electronics like lava lamps, iPads, and such wait to be taken for extremely high ticket prices.

As they walked, something had caught Alexia's eye and when she turned toward its way, she froze in place. her friends, not noticing their racer friend had stopped, walked back to her and glanced in the direction she was looking and when they did, they all froze. In this section, where all the bigger arcadde games were, were the games of Call of-I MEAN Heroe's Duty, Sugar Rush, and Wreck-it Ralph. They all stood in place, which kind of disturbed some of the passerby's, but the girls didn't care. they were in the arcade of the Wreck-it Ralph film and only finally noticed why it looked so familiar now. They all just had their mouths open and rushed back before any game characters found them suspicious. back at their original seats, the bursting began.

"WHY ARE WE HERE?! WE ARE IN A FREAKING MO-mmmhmhmhmmhmhmhmm" Bellatrix was cut off by a mouth to her face, credit going to non other than Gwendolyn. "don't yell or people may hear us ... or the game characters." Gwendolyn bellowed in a quiet, yet stern voice. Bellatrix took in a few huge breaths before being released from Gwen's tight grip. Teralyn then said "ok so we know where we are, but how did we get here? i mean, this is something that would only in a cartoon or a fanfic! (lol if only they knew ...)." "i don't know, but were gonna have to find out. Since this is Wreck-it Ralph, maybe we should investigate the games first. but we can only do that during open hou-" "or, we could just sneak in where no one can find us until the arcade closes. then, we can spy on the different video games and see if anything looks suspicious." Alexia was flabbergasted at what Teralyn had just offered. "ok, but where would we all hide?" Daria came in the conversation. "the bathroom. we just need to get in there 5 minutes before everyone starts leaving, then wait until Litwak leaves." and once again, Teralyn had a bright idea. "I say we do it! besides, we should start off here since this is Wreck-it Ralph and this arcade is basically the entire setting." Eden brought up and soon, everyone agreed upon it.

Until then, they exited the arcade to explore the rest of the city where the movie was located in. it was just an ordinary small town and without much else to do, the girls came back to the arcade. Bella could've sworn she saw Bowser Jr. glance up at her from the Mario Kart game, but looked over to see him actually looking at Yoshi who passed him and she kept going. they sat for a while and Litwak passed by to see if we need anything, which we refused since we were technically homeless with no money now. we explained this to him "excluding the who "stuck in a movie" situation) and he gave us free pizza on the house. we gobbled it up and continued waiting until it was nearly closing time, to which we rushed to the bathroom and hid in the stalls. a security passed, but we stood on the toilets so she couldn't see our feet and she soon left. we heard the bells on the entrance door jingle in the distance and a very small click, which could only be heard in silence. that's when everyone came out.

"finally, we're out! i thought i was going to die in there!" Bellatrix gasped as they 6 exited the bathroom. the 6 saw that the game screens were all in setting with no characters visible. "well, looks like all the game characters went to Central. let's see if there is anything weird here." and the 6 split up. Bellatrix, without anyone looking, picked up a pocket-size koopa plushie keychain, which she put in her skirt's pocket. hey, she couldn't help it, they were adorable! so the 6 met back up in front of Fix-It Felix,where the screen still lay empty. "i didn't find anything. what about you guy?" Alexia asked and all 5 shook their heads "no". well, what do we do-" "wait, let's check behind that room!" Bellatrix pointed out as she pointed at a door a few feet away from Felix's game. They all nodded their heads and entered. it was really dark in there. "i can't see anythi-wait, WHAT IS THAT?!" Bellatrix yelled as all 6 turned to a glowing blue light, the same shade as the vortex from Teralyn's television and it swirled in a similar motion to. "oh no, not This AGAAAAAIIIIIIINNNNNNN! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!" and the blue glow blasted all 6 before they can escape, leaving them wondering what the hell just happened.

YAY, CHAPTER 2 DONE! I am evil to my characters! HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, amigos! i am back with the next chapter to You're Never Alone by moi! so, sit backand enjoy a good omlette du fromege as you read what these girls go through now.

"why does this keep happening to us? whoever is doing this will feel my WRA-!" Gwendolyn stated as she woke up, but was cut off from hands on her mouth by none other than her bestest bestie, Bellatrix. "shush, or the aliens will hear us!" and with this, all 5 stared at the hyper girl with confusion and worry that she may have gone insane. "jk, jk guys. but where are we now anyway?" Bellatrix asked as the 6 were in an indoors alleyway. "i don't know, but let's find out." Daria stated as the 6 got up and exited the alleyway. once the rest of the room was visible, the 6 girls had their mouths gaping wide open all the way down to the clean cream floor.

The wall was either a black or really dark blue, you having to come up close to tell which it was, with entrances that were in the shape of white electrical outlets. on each outlet, designed entrance, there was a black sign that stated a name, being different for each and varying from Sonic to Fix-it Felix to Heroe's Duty. The floor was shimmering like brand new and there were huge windows that had light shining through them as if the sun were outside (even though that light is possibly from electricity- we ARE in an electric plug-in after all), small booths laying in the center of the long hallway that leads to every video game in the arcade.

The girls just stared around in shock, looking at all the familiar game characters wander around Central, a few noticing some new faces and looking in their direction. Tails flew by and Q-bert passed by, on his way to Fix-it Felix (most likely to Wreck-it Ralph no doubt), all the fanous game characters just mingling and discussing of their hard day at work or some news that came up. "oh my god, we are in an ELECTRICAL PLUG-" and Bellatrix was cut off by a rather nervous and jumpy Teralyn (it's kind of rare to see Teralyn like that, but hey they ARE in a freaking plug-in). after Bellatrix managed to calm down after the realization, Teralyn let go. "ok, so what do we do now?!" Teralyn asked nervously as Eden was gasping for air, hyperventilating in the background. "ok, calm down everybody! we need to figure out how this happened! we do the same plan as in the arcade, but around here. we can split up to singles to check out more area in shorter time and if we are still searching by the time the arcade opens, either come back before someone plays or hide where the players can't see you. we don't want to cause any suspicions." Alexia stated and they all reluctantly agreed. the faster they solve this, the faster they can get out before they get in trouble. "ok, so where do we go?" asked Gwendolyn, who had been holding a scowl in frustration since she woke in Game Central. "well, Alexia can go to Sugar Rush, Eden can head over to Fix-it Felix, Bellatrix will head over to the Mario game, i'll head over to Sonic, Teralyn will go to Hero's Duty *gulp from Teralyn*, and you can head over to Tapper's. just don't get drunk there, got it?" Gwendolyn didnt reply, not promising anything, but everyone agreed (except Teralyn, but she was too quiet for her own good, staying behind in the shadows of her friends) and the 6 split.

Gwendolyn, being the first to leave the group, headed a random direction, hoping to find Tapper's. when she reached the end of the room and noticed that she went the wrong way, she yelled in fury, despite how the people surrounding her looked at her, and headed the other direction and stomped over to Tapper's after a long journey. she headed in and looked around, finding various characters from Dr. Eggman and Zangief to Neff and Yuni Verse. Gwendolyn walked around, a few characters eyeing her but her not giving a crap, and after a 3 hour search in the stalls, counters, bathrooms, lost and found, and even where Tapper usually serves drinks when he left to serve a small blue boy in white clothing and a white helmet (boy from Dig Dug), Gwendolyn finally gave up and, deciding she had extra time, sat on the counter, waiting only a few seconds before Tapper came up to her.

"Hello there, what would you like missy?" he asked with a gleam in his eye. "Gwendolyn stared and replied "give me a root beer." and with that, he disappeared and came back with an overflowing glass, not spilling a drop with his speed. Gwendolyn grumbled a thanks as Tapper left to serve other customers. Gwendolyn sighed and gulped up her rather large drink in one gulp. soon, Tapper came back and she asked for a refill, which he got her in seconds flat. he had asked if anything was wrong, but she just shooed him away. she glared at her drink, frustrated at the predicament she and her friends were in and angry at whoever did this to them. Gwendolyn was so deep in thought that she didn't notice another customer sit down next to her.

she had finally noticed the stranger next to her when she heard a sad, pitiful sigh from her side. she looked to her side to find the famous chicken of the Mario series, Luigi (it hurts to call him that, i love Luigi, but Gwen thinks this, not me and she's in a foul mood). Tapper appeared to Luigi, who asked for the"usual" and Tapper came back with a glass of root beer even bigger and darker than Gwendolyn's drink. "hey, what drink is that?" Gwendolyn asked, but Luigi was too into the drink to have heard her, gulping it all down. "Hey, Luigi! i asked what drink that is?!" she growled and he jumped in surprise, almost dropping his drink. he glanced in her direction and replied "are you talking to me?" and he points at himself as if making sure she was talking to him. "uh, yes. you're the only Luigi here, or am i wrong?" she replied sarcastically, but Luigi didn't care. he gave her a stuck look of shock as he replied "Double Dark Root Beer Burst. why?" "cause i wanna try some." and with that, she grabbed his cup and took a quick sip before he snatched it back and gulped down the rest.

"instead of stealing mine, why don't you try your own cup?!" Luigi said as he stared at her. "well, i would if i could pay for it. i was actually supposed to sneak out before Tapper came back and charged me." Gwendolyn replied in a not-so-good mood. "well, why don't i pay? it's on the house." Luigi said with a small grin as he called out for Tapper again, while he asked for 2 "DDRBB", Gwendolyn just stared at him, shocked that he would pay for both even though they just met (and she tried to steal his drink). Tapper came back with 2 DDRBB and went only a few feet away, wiping a small glass. "thanks." Gwendolyn mumbled. "no problem ..." and Luigi hesitated. "Gwendolyn, but just call me Gwen." Gwendolyn finished for him. the 2 had small talk as they drank, Tapper eyeing both with a gleam in his eye that grew when he saw what was going on ...

Daria ran all over the place until she found the Sonic game. she slowly entered the game after the train ride like in the movie and looked around her surroundings. It looked like the surroundings of the earlier sonic games, like Sonic Adventures. she walked around and admired the surroundings, soon going into a run that made her feel free. she would bump into a Flicky every once in a while, but that just made her admire the scenery even more. She wasn't really finding anything though along the way and she kept running until she reached a mountain, her looking out onto the land, the exit to Central a far distance away from where she is. she was just about to walk away, when she was stopped by a red figure. "Hey, what are you doing here?!" and blocking her path to leave was Knuckles the Echidna. He glared with his piercing green eyes, waiting impatiently for an answer. Daria, not afraid to back down. "i'm just looking around. why, is it against the law?" she snapped back, angering the echidna. "well, it looks pretty suspicious that a new face just so happens to come over here! now, wouldn't you find that weird in your own game?" he asked, arms crossed. "... fine you got me, that would be weird 'if i had my own game' but i really am just looking around." she said as she walked pass him and walked away.

Knuckles, being a knuckle-head, follows. "you think you could leave here that easily?" "if i run, yes. i would be out of here in no time." she declared, hands behind her head. "oh, is that so? then how about a race?" he asked as he was already stretching. "i would beat you by a landslide!" he said as she fumed at his words. "bring. It. ON! GO!" and the 2 raced off to the exit of Central, anger changing to laughter. when they got to the entrance, both were laughing from the adrenaline of running. "i win!" Daria yelled as she fist-pumped the air. Knuckles look baffled as he claimed "no you didn't! i won!" he said and both argued left and right until they stared at each other, seeing how red they looked from exhaustion and anger. looking at the other's face, the 2 burst into laughter. "well, intruder, looks like you are not a threat after all. my name's Knuckles." he said as he brought out his gloved hand. Daria brought out hers and they did a hand shake. "Daria, but you can call me Dee." and they shook on it.

Bellatrix entered the Mario world and walked to the track located at Peach's castle. she began by walking around there (also, she got lost on her way to the actual castle) and almost got ran over by a sudden go-kart that passed by. Bellatrix jumped out of the way before she could get killed. she noticed another go-kart that passed by and both came to a stop. 2 figures jumped out to see who or what they had almost trampled. Bellatrix looked up to find Bowser Jr. as well as the playable Koopa. Bellatrix stared at them with a hidden surprise. but the other 2 looked even more shocked as they stared at her. Bellatrix was about to ask them something, when Bowser Jr. said what she hoped no one would find out. "HEY, you're the human we saw a while ago! i saw you pass by while i was racing Koopa!" and the Koopa nodded in agreement, admitting that he too saw Bellatrix earlier. Bellatrix became wide-eyed and went on her knees when she saw that the 2 were about to run off, probably to tell Bowser or Mario about her being here. "please, no! don't tell anybody about me being here!" Bellatrix pleaded with her big teary puppy eyes and pouted lip. Bowser Jr. turned as both came to a stop. "and why not?! you are a human inside the game! do you know what could happen if you're here?!" "uh ..." Bellatrix didn't know what to say. she and her friends didn't think of what could happen if something could happen to them.

Koopa answered Bowser Jr's question for her. "you are not a video game character, so you can't respawn. if you die here, you won't be able to come back to life! you will be dead and you will die the same way a human dies, not like a game character where we just glitch up and disappear. we need to tell so you can be protected from danger!" Koopa stated as the 2 mario characters looked at her with worry. Bellatrix had a face of horror, thinking of the many ways that she could die in a video game, including the action ones like Call-of- "OH MY GOSH! TERA! guys, i have to go but please don't tell anyone about us! we are trying to firgure this out and don't want the other characters finding out! if they do, they will think of something suspicious and we don't want to bother anybody with-" "wait, we?! there's more?!" Bowser Jr. cut her off. "yes, now please! we don't want anyone involved and risking their own lives for us! please don't tell!" Bellatrix begged. " Bowser Jr. and Koopa thought about this and after a while, they looked back at her and nodded, agreeing to keep this a secret. "fine, but can you please come back so we know you're ok every once in a while? i want to make sure me keeping this a secret doesn't kill you. also, we wouldn't mind having you hang around." said Koopa as Bowser Jr. nodded hastily. "ok, i will. oh and my name's Bellatrix, but Bella is fine." Bellatrix went back to her cheerful attitude and turned to leave. "well, if you see anything suspicious let me know please! i gotta go!" and with that, she ran out of the game, thinking of how nice the 2 were, unlike in the actual game play.

Eden walked into the train that led to Fix-it Felix and rode over to the game. Eden strolled around the small area around the apartment where the game play takes place and then passed over to the area where Q-Bert and his friends lived in the end of the movie. After that, she headed over to the actual inside of the apartment, but didn't find anything in the hallways, bathrooms, etc (she obviously can't check the bedrooms). once she exited the apartment, Eden headed over to the area where Wreck-it Ralph himself lives in. there is a small house built just out of view of players, but the huge pile of bricks remain, sitting right on Wreck-it Ralph's stump, the last sign of his original home. Eden headed over to the bricks and, after several times of almost tripping on the bricks, started climbing to the top of the pile to look at the other side. what she saw actually shocked her.

she expected to see barren land, but there was a whole forest surrounding them! after 30 years of cutting the forest down, it actually regrew and now it was beautiful! it was quite a sight to see, an endless sea of green leaves and small critters crawling around. there was life here and it was amazing! Eden couldn't find it to look away, entranced by the beauty. maybe in the backstory, it was more than just his home that Ralph was angry of losing ..."HEY!" and with that, Eden jumped and fell head first into the bricks, hitting her head on a brick hard! "Oh My Gosh, are you ok?!" and the stranger, though Eden knew by his voice, ran over to her and offered a hand to lift her up. she gladly took it and was helped up, though the stranger pulled a little too hard (didn't know his own strength) and pulled her up on his chest. when her head became clear, Eden looked up to see none other than Wreck-it Ralph in the flesh ... well, code. they just stared at each other, as if entranced, but Eden then noticed how their chests were touching and how close they were, and she pushed herself away, hiding her blushing face.

"hi, um, i'm so sorry about that Wre-sir! i didn't know you lived here!" Eden caught herself before she said his name, and luckily he didn't notice. "that's fine, looks like you're new here anyway so you wouldn't know. sorry about scaring you like that. is your head ok?" he asked, reaching out to check her head. "i'm fine! i'm ok!" she said quickly and he pulled his arm away. "so, what's with the pile of bricks?" she asked, already knowing the answer but trying to start conversation anyway. "oh, well, i kind of live here." Ralph answered, looking kind of embarrassed. "well, i think it is amazing." Eden stated, gaining a shocked look from Ralph. "you do?" "yes! i looked at the top of that pile and saw a magnificent view of the forest, lit up only by the twinkling stars up in the sky and the moon that shines over the night! i would love to be able to sleep under the stars!" Eden exclaimed, a genuine smile on her face. Ralph had never really thought of that, but now that he looked at it, he saw that she was actually right. it was a pretty nice view! Eden saw that there was nothing else to look for or talk about, so she started to take her leave. Ralph noticed and called for her. "wait!" she turned back to him. "what's your name?" "Eden, but you can call me Ed!" "well, can we hang out some time? i could give you a tour of game central since you're new!" "how do you know i'm new, huh?!" Eden replied with a sassy smirk on her face. "because i would notice a face like yours anywhere and its a first for me!" Ralph replied and Eden had a slight blush on her cheeks. "sure! i'll come by after the arcade closes again! i gotta meet up wit someone!" and with that and a grin from Ralph, both waved goodbye as Eden took the train.

Teralyn knew that she was chosen to go in Heroe's Duty due to her quiet stature and skills of sneaking around, but she was nervous, a whole bunch of questions swarming in her head. 'what if i wake a cybug and it exits the game? what if it chases me? what if i kills me?!' Teralyn was so lost in thought that she didn't see a blue blur heading her direction. without knowing it, Teralyn found herself falling face first on the ground, dropping her glasses in the process. not being able to see, she touched the floor in hopes of finding it, but she didn't see the same blue blur that hit her go back and retrieve her glasses. "hey, i believe these belong to you." and the once blurry blue figure put on her glasses and Teralyn was able to see that what bumped into her was Sonic the Hedgehog. she just stared, shocked to meet the most famous Sega character ever! Sonic didn't really notice this, however, and spoke. "sorry i bumped into you. i just love to run around the place to explore. i haven't seen you here before. my name's Sonic the Hedgehog!" and with that, he took out his hand, his signature smirk on his face. Teralyn, dumbfounded, simply shook his hadn't with hers and said "Teralyn, but you can call me Tera if you want?" "Tera, huh? well, i like it! suits you." and Teralyn slightly blushed, never really being commented for her nickname. "well, i gotta go, see you later!" he rushed out in his usual speed. Teralyn stared at his direction, still slightly blushing, but shook it off and headed for Hero's Duty.

she took to train and headed into the dark, currently empty land of Heroe's Duty. she slightly shook in fear, but walked around the area, eventually heading to the tall tower where the light beam resided. Teralyn was debating whether to go inside or not, but never got to decide as a cybug flew by out of no where and spotted her. she looked up at it and the light beam reflected in her glasses, the cybug entranced by the light from her glasses. it flew towards it, wanting that light as Teralyn turned and ran for it! she dodged when it charged towards her, but as she ran she didn't notice a cybug egg laying there and she trippe on it, twisting her ankle and awakening another cybug. now with 2 cybugs after her (they hatch pretty freaking fast!) and Teralyn's ankle still in too much pain to walk in, Teralyn knew this was the end for her. she tried to get up despite her injured ankle, but one of the cybugs charged at her, hitting her back and forcing her on the ground roughyl, Teralyn squinting in pain. she had her eyes closed, ready to die, and the cybugs charged at her.

however, out of no where, a blue beam charged straight at the 2 cybugs with such speed that the impact immediately killed them! Teralyn, noticing she wasn't dead yet but still with eyes closed from the pain on her back, felt herself get carried by 2 arms in a firm grip and then wind rushing through her hair. once the pain and fear left her body, she slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see Sonic, carrying her bridal style away from Hero's Duty and back to Game Central. there, he slowly and gently put her down. once he did, he spoke. "why would you go into that game?! there are those cybugs in there and they can kill you in seconds! you're lucky that i came back for you!" he said with anger and panic in his eyes. Teralyn looked at him and replied "well, i was looking for something, but i guess there was nothing i wanted or needed there. why did you come back anyway? and how did you know i was inn Hero's Duty?" she asked, looking up with innocent eyes at the now green embarrassed ones of Sonic. blushing slightly, eh replied "well, i was wondering if you wanted to come to my game sometime to hang out and meet my friends, so i came back to ask but saw you heading there. so, i followed to make sure you were ok." he had been scratching his head while saying this. Teralyn gave a small smile at him and replied after chuckling "sure, i'll go. how about after the arcade closes?" Sonic gave a look of happy relief and gave a thumbs up, winking and saying "alright then. see you later Tera!" and with that, he left in a flash. Teralyn looked at his direction before giving a dreamy sigh, then realizing what she did and snapping out of it. she then headed to where her friends were supposed to be meeting.

Alexia walked around the candy race land known as Sugar Rush and followed the road. she searched around and had been walking for a while now, passing through 3 stages of Sugar Rush already, Alexia was getting tired until she noticed the Diet Cola Volcano. needing some well-deserved rest, Alexia decided to enter the mountain, going through the glitchy entrance Vanellope used in the movie. Alexia walked to where the boiling soda was and sat next to it, admiring the bubbles that boiled up. she looked around and looked up, where the mentos resided. she looked back down again, but didn't notice a mento falling danerously close to where Alexia sat. before she could contemplate what happened, she felt herslef being pushed by another figure and heard an explosion. on the ground, she looked up to find that there was boiling soda gushing near where she sat moments ago and soda splatted on the area. Alexia looked in horror, thinking of how she almost died. but wait, who saved her?! when she looked up at her savior, she couldn't believe who it was.

"geez, you should be a little more careful young lady! you could've killed youerself! luckily, i walked in and noticed that mento falling beside you, so i pushed you away! i'm guessing you're a new game character since i haven't seen you before. well, don't tell anyone you met though and don't ask why!" he gave a a glare that meant that he was serious. "well anyway, i am being quite rude aren't i? my name is Turbo!" he said with a cocky smirk in his face.

Well, chapter three is up, YAY! now enjoy some chocolate or something!


End file.
